Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a conveying device, a printing apparatus, and a drying device.
Related Art
A conveying device is known that includes a supporter having an air-permeable structure and creates a negative pressure state in a space at a back surface side of the supporter to attract a conveyed object on a front surface of the supporter and convey the conveyed object.